


Percy Jackson Camper challenge

by amelia21



Series: Challenges [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia21/pseuds/amelia21
Summary: The challenge is to make a spider themed Demi-god. The requirements are inside. If you except please comment.





	

So Requirements 

1\. Must have some attributes spider like may that be fears, fiscal fetchers or thought process, ect. (e.x: Their eyes are sensitive to light so they have to were sunglasses all day. You can use that idea)

2\. She has spider related powers or can control spiders.

3\. CAN NOT be more powerful than a god!

4\. Can not be cowardly or so arrogant that they think they can take on a god (because they cant like rule 3 says) also if they are arrogant they have to learn how to be humble.

The rest I don't care about so have fun.


End file.
